


One Call Away

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Morning Cuddles, Requited Unrequited Love, Running Away, Sharing a Bed, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: someone once commented on Beard Kink asking for this and i was bored lmao - it appears to be gender neutral but it was intended for f-reader,follow me on tumblr (@brokencasbutt67-writer) for shitposts and updates
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/You, Benny Lafitte/reader
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

You never thought you’d do this. 

_ It’s a way of life, being a hunter. There’s no escape.  _ But here you are, sneaking out of the bunker in the dead of night, like a teenager going to a party. Looking back, your eyes fall to Benny’s jacket with sadness. Of all the things here, it will be the vampire that you miss the most. 

He’s your best friend, and possibly more, but you can’t stay here. You can’t burden him and the Winchesters with your depression, amongst every other thing that you manage to fuck up. 

The notes that you left on the table, one each for the three men in the bunker, they tell them the story, from different perspectives. Dean’s tells of a trip akin to a revenge mission, to find a better version of yourself. Sam’s letter tells of a journey to work out what went wrong in your life to end up here. 

And Benny’s… there are so many words in Benny’s letter that have stayed unspoken for so long that it felt like you were writing in a foreign language when you wrote them. You tell of your love for him, a fire that had been burning inside of you since the day that you met him. You wrote of your sadness, knowing that a relationship in  _ this _ life is pointless, that it would only end in hurt. Benny’s letter tells that you’re going on a trip to clear your mind of everything, that you might come back in a few months. 

You regret the use of  _ might _ , it’s giving a false hope. You won’t be returning to the bunker. You need to get away while you still have a chance, before you hurt the three men beyond repair. 

Tires squeal as you speed away from the bunker. You have no real plan of where you’re going to go, that doesn’t matter for now. Sam and Dean will eventually track you down, they always would. They don’t understand why you need to leave, they never would. Even with the notes that tell a story in different ways, they won’t realise why you  _ need  _ to leave. 

You don’t stop driving. Days turn into nights, and back into days until eventually you have to stop before you crash the car.  _ That would be getting away, huh. _

You don’t have a clue where you are, you don’t care too much either. Anywhere is better than back in the bunker, where you would stew in your depression for days on end until you’d fuck up on a hunt and almost injure one of the brothers. 

That’s what caused this. Depression. Much like a cheetah waiting to pounce, it’s been waiting to hit you at your weakest. It happened a few months back, and you’ve been in a rut ever since. The thought of hurting yourself was always flicking through your head, to the point that Dean and Sam were worried when you would slip up on hunts. Eventually, they made you sit on the back burner on hunts. Before long, you’d lost your mind being stuck in the bunker. So here you are, miles away from home and not looking back. 

Sure, you miss Benny. The loveable giant was a ray of sunshine glimmering through the dark clouds that never faded. He was always there for you, whether it was to rant about anything, to cheer you up after a bad night, if you’d had a nightmare he was there to calm you. The more you think of Benny, the more your heart aches. You want nothing more to be in his arms. 

Meanwhile, back in the bunker, Dean and Sam are reading their notes, while Benny left to his bedroom with his. He wouldn’t show the brothers how much he’s hurting that you’ve left before he could tell you how much he loves you. 

He reads your note, he reads every word over and over until they’re repeating in his head like your favourite song. He can see the tear stains that smudge the writing, some might be his own but he knows for sure that some are yours. He’s hurting at the thought of you hurting. But he won’t go looking for you. You asked him not to, you deserve your privacy as you request. 

Dean and Sam, on the other hand, they’re both planning to find you right from the start. They don’t know of your feelings for Benny, or the feelings that Benny reciprocates. They just assume that your closeness with Benny comes from so long of being alone in the bunker together. He tries to stop Dean and Sam from searching for you. He tells them that you’ve asked to be alone, that you’ve said that you’ll eventually come back to see them, but it’s futile. 

Sam is already on the laptop, tracking the car and the card to find out where you are. Benny shakes his head.    
“You guys are assholes. They’ve asked to be alone for a while, they’re probably working through some hard stuff and you won’t give them five minutes alone” He all but shouts as he leaves for his bedroom. Dean looks rather taken aback, he’s never seen the vampire so upset. 

Sam, though reluctant, agrees with Benny that you should be left alone. You know where they are, if you need help, you’d call - that’s Sam’s reasoning. He doesn’t want to admit to himself that you’re suffering and he didn’t notice it. 

Following your departure from the bunker, Dean and Sam immersed themselves into hunts. Benny knew that they were both hurting just as much as he was that you’d left, even if they wouldn’t admit it to anyone. Benny couldn’t find anything to take you out of his mind. He couldn’t hunt, being a vampire made it damn difficult. He couldn’t get into any Netflix series, it wasn’t the same not having you by his side to binge watch. There wasn’t much else he could do other than stare at the same four walls that were sending him stir crazy. 

Eventually, he was struggling without you here to keep him sane. He didn’t tell Dean or Sam that he began to look for you. He wasn’t investing too much into the search, he still respected that you wanted to be alone. You weren’t hard to track. A few choice hunts had given him a pretty good idea of where you were. With a nod to Dean and Sam, and the excuse that he wanted to get away for a while following your departure, he was leaving to find you. A mission that he wasn’t looking forward to. 


	2. Chapter 2

You’d gotten a shitty part time job to keep an income, though the card that you’d stolen from Dean and Sam seemed to cover most of your outgoings anyway. Clocking out, you were ready to do nothing more than lay out in bed and stare at the ceiling. Looking across the parking lot, you saw a car you vaguely recognise from the bunker. Ducking your head, you climb into your car, though before you can start it, there’s a knock on the passenger door window. You’re met with the soft blue eyes of the vampire you’re in love with. Despite how long it’s been, you still get that funny feeling in your chest when you look up to him. Reluctantly, you lower the window.    
“Dean and Sam don’t know I’m here” He says, before you can even breathe.    
“You better get in” You sigh. Benny smiles, that smile that makes you want to curl up in his arms forever and never leave. 

“Why are you here?” You ask. Benny looks over to you, cupping your cheek. Words won’t show just what he wants to say. He has so many unspoken words in his head, he’d been reciting them on the journey here, but now he’s in front of you none of them are enough. So instead of speaking, he shows you. He gently kisses you, he hopes that all of the words that he wants to say to you are conveyed through the kiss.

Your breath is taken away as Benny kisses you. It’s everything you’ve ever wanted, and yet, you want to run away still. Your own mind is confusing you. You want Benny here, in your arms forever. Eventually, he pulls away. Neither of you speak for several minutes. You don’t need to speak.    


“Where di-” Benny sighs, cutting himself off.    
“Why did you leave m-us?” He asks, quickly correcting the ‘me’ to us, that could be passed off as your friendship with Benny, or the Winchesters too.   
“I needed to get away, Benny, everything was too much and not enough. What I wrote, I meant every word. I’ve loved you for the longest time and it kills me that you don’t feel the same, that in this life, it’s fucking impossible to have a relationship all the same, I needed to run, I couldn’t get rid of my feelings” You admitted.    
“You’re so fuckin’ wrong. I don’t know where you got that I don’t love you, but it’s wrong. I love you, more than a vampire should love” Benny murmured, cupping your cheek still. 

He met your eyes, for a brief moment, before he looked down again.    
“I know I was wrong to come looking for you, I know you wanted your own space and whatnot, but I  _ needed _ to find you, to tell you that. Even if you want nothing more than for me to fuck off, I needed to tell you, darlin’, that I fuckin’ love you” Benny said. He reached over to grab the door handle, to leave  _ you _ .    
“I’ll go back to the bunker” He sighs. You shake your head.    
“It’s too late, you can stay at mine and if you want to go home tomorrow, you can” You say. Benny nods.    
“What about the…” He trails off, looking to the car.    
“It’ll be fine there” You promise. 

Returning to the place you call home, your mind is a warzone. You climb out, with Benny following impossibly close to you. The door swings open, and your bags are tossed aside.    
“How did you find me?” You ask, turning to Benny.    
“Uh… I may have employed a few of Sam’s techniques” Benny admitted, looking down.    
“I was lost without you, (Y/N), I tried everything to get you out of my head… and my heart. I tried hunting, I tried Netflix but it just wasn’t the same without you by my side” Benny admitted, leaning against the table that was currently more like a mountain of bills. You look up to Benny, biting your lip. 

After a few moments of pondering, you step forward, leaning up to kiss him. Gently at first, though it quickly turns rough from yourself, rather than Benny. He lifts you up, wrapping your legs around his waist. You stroke your fingers over the back of his head, lightly tugging on the hairs. Benny groaned.    
“Cher, you’re gonna have to stop” He murmured, his mouth against your neck.    
“I can’t let myself have this, have us if I’m going back alone” He admitted. Leaning down, you cupped his cheeks and tilted his head up to yours, kissing him gently.    
“For tonight, indulge yourself and we can talk about that… stuff, tomorrow” You murmur against his lips. Benny grins slightly, leaning up to kiss you deeply. 

Eventually you separate, the rumbling of your stomach is the only thing that stops it. After ordering some food, you move to the sofa with Benny, though instead of your earlier actions, you’re talking.    
“You know you could’ve talked to me, or Sam, about what you was going through,” Benny murmured. You nodded.    
“I know I could, but I was too scared that you would see me for what I am…” You trailed off. Benny frowned.    
“You say that as though you’re a monster…” He said softly.    
“It’s okay not to be okay, my love, it’s okay to ask for help” He added. You nodded, biting your lip slightly.    
“Sorry” You whispered.    
“Don’t apologise, darlin’ please just consider coming back with me” Benny said softly. You looked up to him, his blue eyes were filled with hope, a deep seated fear and something more, something deeper.  _ Love.  _   
“We don’t have to be anything if you don’t want us to be, but please sugar, come home” He all but begged. Biting your lip, with a metaphorical shot of liquid courage, you clambered into Benny’s lap and kissed him deeply. He groaned, his hands slipping to your waist as if on instinct.   
“Fuck” He mumbled, holding you impossibly close as you kissed him. 

“Fuck, darlin’ we need to stop... “ Benny trailed off, becoming incredibly aware of the tightness in his jeans.    
“Do we?” You asked, looking down to him.    
“Darlin’...” Benny trailed off, wanting nothing more than to do what you were hinting towards.    
“I don’t wanna do… that, if it’s a one time thing, suga’, I might be a vamp but it would still hurt if I let myself have us and then it ends...I don’t know” Benny admitted, looking down. You cupped his cheek gently, tilting his head up to look at your own.    
“Benny… so long as you’ll have me, I want you too” You murmured. Benny smiled widely, a hint of his fangs showing through the grin. Benny reached up and lifted your t-shirt off, tossing it aside as you kissed him again, unbuttoning his shirt. 

Clothes hit the floor as you made your way towards your bedroom until you were both naked, making out like a pair of horny teenagers on your bed. Benny smirked up to you, biting slightly over your chest until there was a purpling bruise. You gasped and moaned, head falling back against the pillow. He looked up to you, unable to help himself as he kissed you gently.    
“Do you have a condom?” You asked, stroking your fingers up his neck to play with his hair slightly.    
“I uh… don’t need ‘em, I’m a vamp and I’m clean” He admitted.    
“Good” You smiled, kissing him deeply. He smiled softly, shifting to sit back on his knees. Reaching down, he teased you slightly.    
“Are you sure about this, (Y/N)?” He asked, entirely too proper compared to yourself. You nodded, shifting to sit up, holding him slightly. Benny smiled, kissing you gently as you straddled him, moaning as he filled you. Moans and shared breaths filled the room as you made love with Benny, the love in the room enveloping you like the sunlight. 

Before long, Benny had laid you back on the bed and was fucking you in a rhythm that had the pair of you moaning louder and louder. Leaning down, he kissed you gently, knowing how close you were.    
“I love you” He murmured.    
“I love you too” You murmured, scratching over his back as you came, tightening your legs around his waist as he sped up his rhythm until he was coming with a grunt. 

Laid beside Benny, in a post sex haze, it feels like you’re a normal couple, not a vampire and a hunter who have danced around their feelings for so many years.    
“(Y/N)...” Benny trailed off. You looked over to him, eyes briefly catching on the hair covering his chest.    
“You don’t have to answer this if you don’t want to,” He murmured.    
“But… Why did you run? What was going through your head that you couldn’t talk to us...me about?” He asked, not facing you. It was as though he was scared to hear the answer. You’re scared too, scared to make your insecurities vocal. Once you tell someone, they’re real and you have to face them.

“I just… I’ve always had depression, Benny, it’s always been something I’ve struggled. For the longest time, I could just pass it off that I wasn’t feeling too good. But eventually, it got too much. I felt like I was in a black hole, I couldn’t get out of it no matter what I tried to do. Like I was drowning, or...something, I don’t know. I just couldn’t stop it, no matter how hard I tried. I don’t know why I’ve had depression, I’ve just been made like this… I didn’t tell anyone because I’m just another burden in a life where we don’t need it” You trailed off. Benny shifted, a slight groan as he rolled onto his side to face you.    
“You’re not a burden, you’ll never be a burden, not to me” He leant up to cup your cheek. 

You avoided his eyes for a few moments.    
“If I’d have known you were hurting so bad, I would have…” He trailed off, shaking his head. You frowned slightly.    
“Benny… please don’t blame yourself for anything, it’s all on me. I didn’t want you to know, I didn’t want anyone to know. I thought I could fight it by myself. I know it was stupid to think like that, but I just… couldn’t tell anyone” You sighed.

“(Y/N), promise me something” He murmured, looking up to meet your eyes. You nodded slightly, unsure of his request.    
“If you feel like that….if you  _ ever  _ feel like that, talk to me” He begged.    
“Whether you come back to the bunker or not, please know I’m only one call away” 

You bit your lip, looking up to Benny. It should be awkward, holding eye contact with someone for this long, but it’s Benny, it feels normal.    
“Okay…” You trailed off. Benny smiled widely, shifting to cuddle close to you.

Morning rolled around, and you turned to Benny. He was awake, you’re pretty sure he doesn’t sleep. He smiled slightly when he realised you were awake.    
“Mornin’” he murmured. Shifting, he curled close to you, cuddling close. You couldn’t help but indulge yourself for once, snuggling close to him.    
“Good morning” You groaned, burrowing into his chest slightly. Benny smiled softly, stroking his fingers up and down your back as you tried to wake yourself.    


After a few moments, you looked up to him.    
“I’ll come back…” You trailed off. Benny smiled widely, looking down to you. He leant down and kissed you gently, brushing his fingers through your hair.    
“Only for you though, not having you for however long it’s been has killed me” You added, smiling gently as you straddled his hips.


	3. Chapter 3

You never thought you’d be returning here, after you had left so many weeks ago. You hadn’t planned on Benny finding you, or anything else that had happened since. As the car shifted into park, you looked over to Benny who was focussed on the bunker in front of him.  
“Do you want to tell them about us?” You asked, looking up to him while you reached down to take his hand.  
“It’s entirely up to you, darlin’” Benny murmured, looking up to you. With a small smile on his face, he leant over and kissed you. 

Eventually, you climbed out of the car. Making your way inside, you could hear Dean and Sam talking away to themselves, but that wasn’t what was on your mind. It was the feeling of Benny’s hand in your own. 

You follow Benny down towards the ‘Dean-Cave’, with memories flooding back of when you left, when you ran from your fears. You can hear some laughing and joking now, from Sam and Dean. It’s not the usual joking, it’s slightly more subdued, sad even. _Surely they don’t miss you?_

Standing outside the door, you take a deep breath and turn to Benny. He smiles softly, knowing the war inside of your head. He doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t need to. He only pulls you into his arms, kissing the top of your head. You relax into his chest, letting his scent overwhelm you. It calms you, and for a brief moment, your fears vanish.  
“Are you ready?” He asks quietly. You eventually nod, taking his hand into your own. You ease the door open, immediately being engulfed by Sam, who’s hugging you tighter than ever.  
“I’m so sorry” He whispers, pressing his lips to the top of your head.  
  
“Sammy, you don’t need to apologise, though I would like to breathe” You chuckled. Sam nodded and pulled back, only for Dean to crush you in a hug instead. 

Eventually, you’re able to breathe again. Of course, Dean and Sam ask to know everything. So you tell them. You tell of the lows, where you’d be thinking of killing yourself in the bunker, you tell of the highs that you have with Benny. Dean pretends to gag as you but you know that deep down, he’s happy about it. He’s happy that you’re back here, for good. 

Your depression hasn’t gone. It won’t go that easily. But for today at least, it’s not in the forefront of your mind. And with Benny and the Winchesters by your side, you’re unstoppable.


End file.
